I am I wanted ?
by Gorawrpanda
Summary: Ivan feels unwanted , that's when Keith comes to comfort him , and confess ! I suck at summaries ; Rated T just to be safe .KeithXIvan , My first fanfic please Review !


Tiger and bunny fanfic: _I am I wanted ?_

**Rating**: T

**Paring**: Keith x Ivan

**Genre:** Romance, comforting, Shounen Ai

_Quick note: This is mostly fluff (It's my first fanfic) but if I feel like writing more I will .This is set a little after T&B episode 8. Rated T for implied yaoi . _

Ivan felt bad-no horrible. He was just trying to help. But everything had to go wrong and in an instant all the courage Kotetsuhad given him a few weeks ago had left. Was he always going to be this useless? No one would understand, well maybe Antonio but even he did better than him. Ivan let out a sigh and put down the weights he was holding_. I should disappear; no one would notice_ Ivan thought to himself. He let out a snort no one would notice, after Ivan was back-ground and he always wondered why he was still a hero. "Ivan!" Ivan shook his head parting himself from his thoughts and looked up at that warm voice who called him. Did Keith notice Ivan in the corner of the gym sulking? "W-What?" Ivan said in a small tone "I was going out to lunch with the other hero's, want to come?" Keith said warmly. Ivan thought about, but knew he would just be background, a nuisance, "I-I'll pass" Ivan said clench his fists. The loneliness and unwanted feelings were creeping up on him he felt tears in his eyes. Feeling ashamed for wanting to cry Ivan pushed past Keith and broke in to a run to leave. "HEY!" Keith yelled after Ivan. He wasn't mistaking Ivan looked like he was going to cry was it something he said? Kith knew he should go visit Ivan after words to confront him.

Ivan had been crying for awhile and his eyes burned and his throat ached. He swallowed hard as he went back to painting. Ivan normally painted when he felt sad or angry. But this time tears kept welling (1) up in his eyes and with a finale stroke he threw his paint brush down and went to his living room. Ivan always felt lonely but now was it really loneliness or was it the feeling of being left behind? Ivan didn't care anymore or did he? His communicator beeped "Hello?" he said wearily "Ivan, its Agnes you sponsors have been trying to call you did you forget about the Hero party they are throwing?" Ivan didn't want to go but his job was at stake so he sat up and mumbled "What?" "N-nothing I didn't forget I will be there." He turned it off and left for the party.

Ivan felt jealously as he watched the other heroes Ivan swallowed hard but slow tears fell down his face. He wiped them away and bit his bottom lip. The Keith turned around "Hey, Ivan comes join the fun!" He said warmly the others turned too Ivan put his head down and walked to the hallway and Keith's smile faded. _That's right I am not allowed to come, I am just, unwanted background_. Ivan walked home sullenly and not noticing Keith watch him. As Ivan went inside his cold dark house he broke down in tears. A few minutes later there was rapid knocking at his door Who would want me , just go away Ivan thought the knocking continued Ivan forced himself up and looked through the peep hole "IVAN!" that warm voice yelled "G-go a-way" He said . But the knocking continued. With a sigh Ivan opened the door and Keith walked in "Iv-" Keith paused and noticed Ivan's puffy eyes "Don't cry!" Keith blurt out Ivan looked up shocked and turned away to wipe the tears. "W-what do you want?" Ivan said turning on a light (which only made more obvious he was crying) "I have come to make my Ivan smile" Ivan looked at him. My? Did he just say my? Ivan thought. "I am not sad" Ivan said bluntly "you suck at lying" Keith said without realizing "I noticed you've been sulking, what happened?"Keith continued "Like you should know anything" Ivan said a bit more coldly (2) then what he intended Keith let out a warm laugh "Your right, but we all get depressed sometimes, I mean even I do" Keith said He took a step towards the littler blonde "Sometimes keeping it bottled up hurts more" He said as he wiped Ivan's tears. Ivan's damp cheeks turned to a lovely shade of pink.

"Do you think I am unwanted?" Ivan said in a barely audible whisper "You're not unwanted … There will always be someone who wants you badly and someone who doesn't want you" Keith said with his hands cuffed on the smaller ones face "Who would want me, badly?" Ivan mumbled "I do" Ivan looked at Keith shocked "I love you. I have always loved you. I have always watched you. And when I see you cry it hurts." Keith said with those words Ivan face turned red to his eyes and he burst out in to tears.

Keith misunderstood this and felt like crying "I-I mean to make you cry!" Keith said but was shocked when Ivan wrapped his arms around him sobbing. "I-Ivan?" Keith sad in worried toned. Ivan fought to stop crying and let out a few shuddered breaths "I-I-" Ivan let out a deep breath swallowed "I love you too. I always have" Ivan said looking up at Keith, Keith smiled at first then He grinned, grabbed Ivan chin and put his lips to his. Their tongues entangled and when the kiss broke Keith laughed and gave Ivan a bone crushing hug "I love you, I love you" He kept saying. Ivan only hugged tighter he was so happy he couldn't speak _was this how being wanted felt like?_ Ivan wondered. He looked up a grinning Keith who pick him up and went to Ivan's bedroom. "I like being wanted" Ivan said out loud with a smile and Keith laughed.

~END

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note's:<strong> Okay this kind of dragged on, Hahaha sorry ^^;. And for all you Yaoi fangirls you know what he was planning on doing in his bedroom :). I like writing fanfics I might write some more sorry for my Fluff it just that I don't have my own computer and if a family member saw this…I made Ivan very depressing I didn't mean to though !** (1)** Is that the word to use? I wasn't sure so I only used it then. **(2)** Sorry for my awkward wording I didn't know how to word it properly.


End file.
